Charmed: The Next Generation
by TarralynCypher23
Summary: After the Ultimate Battle the Charmed Ones have had a some what of a normal life. But how much of a normal can you have without any demons? With a new threat rising to take out the Warren line.It's time for the Next Generation to take a stand.
1. 2016

Chapter One: 2016

Halliwell Manor. 2016

Piper Halliwell was tucking in her youngest child when she heard a crashing noise coming from the attic. She quickly ran up the stairs to see what or who had caused the noise. When she burst through the door she saw two demons trying to steal her ancestral Book of Shadows. She threw her hands up and blew the first demon up, and then she turned to blow the second one up when she heard a piercing scream coming from downstairs. She quickly blew the demon up and ran downstairs.

When she reached her daughters room she saw a demon was trying to grab her daughters, Penny and Melinda, but he couldn't get to them, because her eldest child, Wyatt had his force field up. The demon kept trying to penetrate the force field with his fireballs, but they kept bouncing off and flying back towards him. As soon as he realized he couldn't do that he began to shimmer away.

"Oh no you don't." Piper said throwing her hands up, but instead of blowing him up the blast sent him flying into a bookshelf. She raised her hands up again, but this time the demon shimmered out in time. "Dammit!" she said as she threw her hands in the air. Then she looked at her children and gave a sigh of relief. "Are you guys alright?"

Her daughters ran towards her and she held them tightly. Then she looked up at her son and gave him a grateful smile. "Come here buddy." She said as she held her arm open for him. He padded his was over and embraced his mother. Then before she could stand she was tackled from behind as her other daughter came to hug her. "Hey-y, where'd you come from?"

"Mommy, is the mean man gone?" Penny said as she looked at her mother with red-rimmed eyes.

"Yes, baby, he is. Okay you guys are not sleeping alone tonight, come on your all coming to sleep with me and daddy." She stood and began to walk towards her bedroom with the kids in tow. As she opened her door a cloud of smoke appeared in front of her and by gut reaction she threw her hands up but stopped her when she saw her husband. "God Leo you scared the crap out of me, wait are you just now getting home?"

"Yeah sorry, the Elders had an emergency meeting for the staff and I guess it ran a little longer than expected." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You think. Anyways we need to…."

"DADDY!" she heard her daughter's scream as they tackled their father.

"Hey what are you guys doing up?" he said as he laughed and began to tickle Penny, who began to giggle. Piper couldn't help but to smile.

"A mean man attacked us, but Wyatt put his force field up and then mommy blew him up or rather back." Melinda said as she looked at her daddy with a sad smile.

"What! Are you okay? Did anyone get hurt?" he said panically looking back and forth between his wife and kids.

"No we're fine, but we need to talk, now." She said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Uh sure, why don't you guys go lay in mommy and daddy's bed, 'kay."

"Kay." The girls said in unison as they all ran and began jumping on the bed.

Piper walked into the hall with Leo on her trail. He closed the door, but left it ajar just in case. Before Piper could say anything Leo wrapped his arms around her she fell onto his chest and softly began to cry. "Shh, it's okay, everyone's alright."

"Leo how can this keep happening, I mean one minute everything's fine and then the next I'm vanquishing more demons. I can't keep doing this, and I definitely can't let the kids go through it either."

"I know, but for now let's just be happy that they're alright." He kissed the top of her head as then began to retreat for their room for the night when they saw their son Wyatt running towards them. "Hey buddy slow down."

The look on his face scared Piper even though she didn't know what was happening. "Wyatt what's wrong?"

"It's Chris. He's not here, I tried sensing him, but I can't find him anywhere."

* * *

A hooded demon stood over the unconscious boy's body and smiled. _I'm almost complete with my mission and soon I'll have every power I need to take out the Warren Line. _" Roland, here NOW!"

A demon shimmered in with a little girl lying in hid arms. He set the girl in the cage and walked over to his master. "Yes master."

"Have you heard word form Alistair yet?"

"He hasn't reported in yet, but we have the third child being kidnapped as we speak."

"Good, good. Well find Alistair and make sure the third and fourth child make it here." With a wave of his hand he sent the demon on his way, then he turned on his heels and walked towards the cage. The little girl had woken up and now was crying. "Shh, it's okay little one no one's going to hurt you…yet."

* * *

Phoebe Halliwell was sent flying into the wall behind her. "Ugh, can you please try and not send me flying into the wall next time?"

"Sorry, I guess I got a little bit excited." Cassie Halliwell said as she walked over and helped her mother to her feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but it's a good thing you're getting control over your powers, but I think that's enough for tonight."

"But I was just getting started"

"Ah, I said that was enough, now go brush your teeth and I'll be in your room in five minutes, 'kay."

"Yeah, but we better work on it tomorrow" Phoebe laughed and kissed her daughter on the head.

As she watched her daughter walk towards the bathroom a demon shimmered in and threw an energy ball at Phoebe. She dived to the floor and grabbed his foot. The demon fell to the ground and landed on top of the side table. Phoebe stood up quickly and grabbed a potion bottle that they were practicing with and threw it at the demon. He screamed and then burst into flames.

As Phoebe started to walk towards her daughters' room, her youngest daughters, Patty and Brianna came running from their room crying. "Hey babies, it's alright, tell mommy what happened." She said as she put her hands on Patty's shoulders.

"Mommy, daddy's hurt and they took Laura." Patty said as she hugged her mother and began to sob.

"What?" Was all she could say as she held her daughters?

* * *

"Grace Lee Mitchell, if you don't stop running from me you will not play with your ducky." Paige Matthews said as she orbed in front of her daughter, who decided to run naked through the house during bath time. Grace stopped and started to cry, but she ran to her mother and reached for her. "Thought so." She picked her up and began climbing the stairs towards the bathroom, when she heard a scream coming from the living room. "Honey why don't you go find your brother and stay there okay." Grace nodded and ran up the stairs to find her brother.

When Paige reached the living room she saw three demons, one wrestling with her husband Henry. "Hey!" she cried. The demon closest to her materialized a fireball in his hand and threw it at her. "Fireball!" she said as she threw her hand out. The fireball reached the demon and he burst into flames. She turned to the other demon, but he shimmered out before she could fight him. "Henry move."

"NO!" he cried as he pinned the demon against the wall and stabbed him with the umbrella lying on the floor. The demon screamed and burst into flames, joining his friend.

"Henry, are you okay?" Paige said as she walked over to her husband and hit him in the arm.

"Hey-y what was that for? And yeah I'm fine."

"That was for not listening when I said _move_."

"Sorry, but you know I'm always up for a fight." She couldn't help but to smile and embrace his hug. Suddenly they heard a crash coming upstairs. Paige looked at Henry and orbed away before he could move.

She appeared in her daughters' room where she saw a demon carrying her daughter Samantha in his arms. She was trying to wriggle free, but he held his hand over her head and her body went limp. "No." Paige said as she stared at the demon. "Samantha!" she cried as she held her arms out waiting for her daughter to materialize. The demon gave Paige a smirk, but then when he looked down in his arms, the girl had disappeared. She materialized in Paige's arms, once she had her, Paige orbed them both to where her other children were. She set Samantha on Henry Jr.'s bed and orbed back to the demon, which, was still standing there. He threw an energy ball at her, but she was quicker. "Energy ball!" she said as she redirected it back towards the demon, but instead of bursting into flames, he flew into the wall. Paige began to charge towards him, but he shimmered before she could do anything. "Damn, not you too"

* * *

"Come on mom, just ten more minutes." Evan and Eric Johnson said in unison as Billie Johnson turned off their TV.

"Sorry boys, but you have school in the morning and I'm not going to get hassled by Mrs. Hughes, because why you're late."

"Man this sucks!" Eric said as he plopped down on his bed.

"Yeah well life's not fair sometimes, so there." She tucked them both and kissed them on the head. "Night you two" She closed their door and walked towards her daughter Sarah's room. As she opened the door she noticed that the bed was empty, she threw the door open and saw that a demon was holding Sarah in his arms. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" she said as she sent the demon flying into the wall behind him while Sarah was held in midair. Billie hovered Sarah towards her and grabbed her daughter from midair. The demon shimmered away. "Hey are you okay?" she said as she held her daughter close to her chest. She nodded her head. "Okay let's find daddy okay."

They left the room and ran right into her husband Ethan. He had a sleeping Rachel in his arms. "Hey what was all the racket for?"

"Demon just tried grabbing Sarah."

"What! Is she okay?"

"Yeah, but I think I should surround the house with crystals for the night."

"Alright, I'll take the girls to bed." He said as he kissed his wife and headed towards the girls bedroom.

* * *

The hooded figure watched the witches through his potion. He had succeeded in capturing three of the four children, but the fourth one was most needed. He waved his hand over the cauldron and the images disappeared. He walked over to the cage where he saw the children still unconscious from the effects of the spell.

A demon shimmered in with his hand covering his side, he was bleeding pretty badly since he was nearly killed by the witch. "Sire, most of the demons have been killed and I still haven't heard word from Alistair, should we-." He was cut off by the sound of screaming demons. The hooded figure turned and started to walk towards the opening of the cave, but stopped when he sensed a dark force coming. "Damn, she's here." He turned to the injured demon, "grab the children and follow me, quickly!" he hissed as he flamed out.


	2. Two Day Later

Chapter Two: Two Days Later…

Piper and Phoebe Halliwell were standing in the attic flipping through the Book of Shadows when a swirl of blue lights appeared. Paige Matthews appeared with a sleeping girl in her arms. "Hey, how is she?" Phoebe said as she took her niece from her little sister.

"As well as any one year old can be." She said as she sat down next to Phoebe and stared at Piper, who was still flipping through the book. "How is she?" Paige whispered as she pointed in Piper's direction.

"I'm pissed off, but more annoyingly pissed that there is nothing in this god forsaken book to help me find my son." She slammed the book shut and began to pace the attic.

Phoebe looked at her older sister with sympathy especially since she just recently lost her daughter Laura. "Piper, sweetie you really need to stay calm, I think-."

"_Calm _Phoebe? My son along with your daughter, not to mention Billie's son were kidnapped by some manic demon and you're telling me that I should be calm, I AM FAR FROM CALM!" she screamed at the same time all the windows in the attic blew out.

"Okay what the hell was that?" Paige said as she jumped to her feet.

"You see, _that _is why I said you should be calm." Phoebe said as she handed Grace back to Paige and walked over to Piper and put her arms around her shoulder. "Honey breathe, just calm down." Piper resisted at first, but then slumped her head against Phoebe's shoulder.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Its okay sweetie, we're all on edge, don't feel so bad, 'okay."

"Okay, again, what the hell was _that_?" Paige said as she gave her sisters a confused look.

"Well since…you know, Piper's emotions have kind of been wonky, huh she nearly blew up the whole kitchen last night."

"Oh." Was all Paige could say; she set Grace down on the couch and wrapped her with the afghan and walked over to Piper and hugged her. They stood there for a moment just being thankful that they still had each other.

* * *

Chris was the first to wake up; he couldn't see anything as he tried to sit up. He hit the top of his head on the cage, which just caused more pain to surge through his head. He tried orbing, but he just bounced off of the walls. As soon as he reappeared he let out a groan.

"It's no use you know." He jumped when he heard a voice coming from the other side of the cage.

"Laura?" he said as moved towards his cousin. "Hey are you alright, did they hurt you?"

"No I'm fine, just scared."

"Have you seen what they looked like?" she shook her head. He sighed and looked around the room. He didn't see much, because of the lighting coming from the torches that were surrounding the room. There was a table with a cauldron and some scrolls that looked like they were going turn to dust. He also saw four potion bottles three of them filled red liquid. He held his arm through the bars and tried to orb on of the bottles to him. To his surprise it worked. He quickly hid the potion in his pocket and called for the other three.

Laura crawled closer to him to see what was in the bottles. "What is it?"

"It's our blood." Both of their heads shot up as they saw Eric coming to.

"What? How do you know?" Chris said as he questioned his cousin.

"Because I was awake when they took it, they said that it was for a potion, but before I could teleport they locked me back in the cage." He put his arm in the light and showed the hole that the syringe went in. Chris and Laura both lifted their arms and saw the same hole.

"What the hell!" Chris murmured as he leaned his head against the cage.

Laura began to huddle closer when they heard someone approaching; they all fell silent. "Have you found the other child?" they heard a low hiss coming from the hooded figure standing with his back to them.

"Yes, the witches have moved her to the Magic School, but they can't keep her there forever."

"You think you can try and run a thoroughly well maneuvered plan and then be beaten by some godforsaken witches. We need someone to get on the inside. Have a shape shifter capture one of the sisters and try to wriggle them in."

"But sire-."

"NO! THIS NEED'S TO HAPPEN AND SOON, I only have one more day and I'm not going to risk everything, just to let some lowlife demons survive, do you understand me." He hissed.

"Yes sire, as you wish." The demon shimmered out and left the hooded man to finish his work.

"Well this is going to be hard to get out of now." Eric whispered as he leaned against the bars of the cage.

* * *

"I don't anything, I swear." The demon cried as Billie threw another potion the crystal cage see trapped him in.

"_You're lying_, now tell me where my son and my niece and nephew are NOW!" she said as she threw another potion at the cage. The demon screamed and fell to the floor, he tried to sit up, but the last hit caused too much pain.

"Billie what are you doing?" Billie jumped and turned to see Paige and Piper in the doorway, both with their hands on their hips.

"Oh, hi guys, I was just asking this demon if he knew anything about the kids." She said as she plastered a smile on her face.

Paige sighed and walked towards her. "Honey, we're all on edge here, but that does mean we summon demons to torture, I mean what if he got out and killed you?"

"Relax, after all these years I'm pretty sure I can kill one lousy demon. Besides I was just about to kill him anyways." She turned back towards the demon and with a wave of her hands she moved a crystal but before the demon had time to shimmer out Billie had already thrown a potion at him. He blew up and Billie continued to mix another potion.

Paige glared at her and then looked at her sister for help. Piper moved towards the other two, "Uh, Billie sweetie, don't you think that was a little risky to bring a demon here without telling any of us."

"Hmm, oh yeah well I couldn't find you guys." She said without looking up from the book.

"I see…okay Billie this is ridiculous, you can't just summon demons into my house and not bother to have one of for back-up, I mean what if he had others to come to find him, you might have gotten killed." Piper said as her voice began to rise. This made Billie look up from the book; she stared at Piper for a moment and then went back to studying the potion. "Billie you're not thinking straight, maybe you should just lie down for a while."

"Piper I don't need to _lie down_, I need to find my son."

"Billie, Piper's just trying to help, maybe you should-."

"NO! I need to find son god dammit, and if you're not going to help, then go away!"

"Billie, summoning and torturing demons isn't the answer sure it is one way, but not one you do alone."

"Paige." Piper said through her teeth. Paige just shrugged. "Sweetie I know you want to find your son, so do I, but that still doesn't mean you put them in danger by torturing demons."

"You know, out of all people Piper I thought you would be the first to summoning and torturing demons, but I guess the years have made you too soft." She turned away from them and began to throw some ingredients into the cauldron.

Piper grabbed Billie by her shoulders and swung her around so she could face her. "BILLIE! LISTEN TO YOURSELF!" she screamed, but stopped when she saw that Billie was crying. Piper pulled the woman towards her and held her tight. They both sat there for a minute and then she broke her and Billie apart from each other. "Okay, Paige why don't you take over here while I go lay Billie down, she could use some rest."

Paige nodded as they left the attic. As Piper led Billie down the stairs they heard Paige scream. Rolling her eyes, Piper started to run back towards the attic. She had reached the attic before Billie and saw three demons all aiming fireballs at her. She quickly threw her hands up and blew up two of the demons. The other one had been blown back from the blow, he quickly stood and materialized another fireball and threw it at Piper, but to their surprise the fireball went flying back at the demon. He screamed and then burst into flames, Billie came running to the girl's side when four more demons appeared.

The first two threw fireballs, but Billie deflected them with her telekinesis, and then sent the demons hurtling into the wall. Piper froze the other two demons before they could make their moves. Billie walked over to the table and grabbed a potion bottle. By moving the demons together with her power, she threw the potion, which killed both demons. "Okay I guess it's take your fellow demons to vanquish a witch day."

"I don't know, but I wished they'd stop coming in packs." Paige groaned as Piper and Billie helped her to her feet.

"You okay?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, but I think we need reinforcements." With that she grabbed Piper and Billie's arms and orbed away.


	3. The Warren Line

Chapter Three: The Warren Line

"So what's the plan?" Eric asked eagerly; they had watched the hooded demon leave a half hour ago, and now they were figuring away to escape from the cage. Chris ran his hand through his hair and looked at his cousins.

"Okay, I'm going to try and orb someone, it might not work, but I guess I can give it a shot." He held his hand out of the cage. "Wyatt!" he cried, but nothing had happened.

"Well that was very ingenious of you." Eric said as he slumped against the bars and crossed his arms.

"Eric leave him alone, at least he tried." Laura smiled at her older cousin while scolded at her other.

"Well I'm just saying, there's no way of telling how we're going to get out of here. I mean Chris can't even call someone to free us from this stupid cave."

* * *

"Paige!" Piper called as she paced the great hall for the millionth time.

"Hey would stop please, your giving me a migraine. Jeez all this hostility is such an overload." Phoebe said as she slumped in her chair. "Wait, why are you calling for Paige, isn't she here?"

"No, she and Billie orbed to the manor to grab some herbs that they don't have here, and besides if the hostility is killing you now, just wait until she gets here." Phoebe glared at her sister. Piper just grinned and began pacing again.

A moment later a swirl of blue lights appeared, but it wasn't Paige. "Wyatt what's wrong?" Piper said as she stopped pacing and looked at her son with concern.

"Did one of you try calling me?"

"No. Why?" Phoebe said as she stood from her chair.

"I could have sworn I heard someone or something trying to call to or for me." The girls looked at each other.

"Uh honey can you try and remember the voice you heard." Piper said as she walked over to her son and placed a hand in his shoulder.

"Uh, it kind of sounded like Chris?"

"What?" both Piper and Phoebe said, but were interrupted when another swirl of blue lights appeared. Paige and Billie stood in front of them holding boxes of supplies.

"Hey guys, sorry a couple of demons attacked us, but we got some information you should hear." Paige said with a smile, but that smile quickly faded when she looked between her sisters and her nephew. "What? What happened?"

"Wyatt thinks he heard his brother." Piper said, still with a look of confusion.

"What?" Billie said as her heart dropped, "Did they send a message?"

"No, I just felt something trying to bring me near it." He answered her with a sad look on his face. He knew that Billie was worried about Eric, heck they all were worried.

Phoebe walked over to her nephew and placed her arms around his shoulders. "Hey buddy it's okay. We're all going to get thr—." She was cut off as she was swept into a vision.

_She saw Chris, Laura and Eric sitting in a cage. Then she saw them lying unconscious on the floor. She saw a hooded figure holding a vial of a black liquid. He drank the liquid and became younger; then the vision was swept to a young girl being kidnapped by a demon with a tattoo on above his eye. _She came back to reality. "Oh no." she gasped. She didn't realize that she had fallen to the ground, but luckily Wyatt had caught her before she did, tears began to roll down her eyes.

"What, what did you see?" she heard Piper ask. She looked around and saw the look on her family's faces.

"I saw…I saw a hooded demon, um he drank some sort of potion and then I saw the kids, they were locked in a cage, but then the vision shown them lying on the floor not…. not moving." She barely could speak the last word. She fell into Wyatt's arms and began to cry.

* * *

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Eric asked.

"I don't know, I mean we've tried everything we could think of but it seems like nothing is going to work."

"Well maybe not everything."

"What are you talking about Laura?" Chris said as he eyed his cousin.

"I mean what if we add our powers together, you know say a spell or something."

"Yeah but how do suppose we do that, we can't cast anything, we've tried already." Eric piped in.

"Thank you captain obvious" Laura said coldly, "I meant why not try to use _your _projection to project Chris's telepathy."

"Wait, Laura that sounds like it might actually work."

"What!" Eric looked at Chris with a puzzled look and then rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's give it a try." Chris grabbed Eric by the shoulder and placed him against the back of the cage, and then he grabbed his hand and placed it in his. Eric rolled his eyes once more and they both closed their eyes and began to concentrate.

* * *

"So as soon as they attacked, I set the trap and trapped one of the unconscious ones. As soon as we got rid of the others and Paige surrounded the house with crystals I began torturing him." Billie said as she stood with both hands on the back of Paige's chair.

"So what did you do to get him to talk?" Phoebe asked as she looked up from the floor. She was still a little drained from the vision.

"Well he tried to escape, but when I caste the truth spell it was easy as pie from there." Billie said with a small smile.

"So what did he say?" Piper said as she stopped pacing the room and looked at Paige and Billie.

"Well, he told us that there was a demon recruiting others to take out a powerful being. He said that the leader wanted the second child from the next generation for this potion he was using for immortality from this other being that was trying to kill them. He was actually pretty informative, I think he was actually second in command." Paige finished while pondering the thought.

"What? Why would they want the second child, I mean wouldn't the first be the most powerful?" Phoebe said as she rubbed her temple.

"Yeah, that's exactly what we thought, but he told us that in order for the potion to work the first child would kind of be too much power and would kill any being possessing that much power."

"And also that the second were the most vulnerable" Billie chimed in. piper began to pace again.

_Who in the hell would be that powerful to scare so many demons, I mean besides the source— _Piper stopped as soon as she thought that. "Wait what if someone conjured the source again, or worse became the new source."

"Well it would kind of make sense if all these demons are desperate to kidnap our kids just so they could have enough power to destroy whoever the _Powerful Being _is." Paige added to Piper's thoughts. As they were about to discuss it further Wyatt came running into the great hall. "What the hell?" Paige said as she jumped from her chair.

"Sorry, but I think you guys need to hear what I have to say…Chris shut up I can't concentrate with you piping in every other second."

"Chris, what where?" Piper said as she ran over to her son. "Honey where's your brother?"

"Uh mom wants to know where you are." Wyatt said to himself.

"Uh Wyatt, why are you talking to yourself?" Paige asked.

"I'm not, and he says they're in a cave in the underworld, but that they are stuck in a magically sealed cage. Oh and he says that Laura came up with the idea to have Eric project Chris's telepathy to talk to us…wait was that you that tried to call for me earlier?" he asked himself. "Yeah man that was weird, because I was swept up in a swirl of orbs, but didn't go anywhere…. yeah, yeah."

"WYATT!" Piper yelled.

"Sorry, um…he says that a hooded demon took their blood, they said his name is Castile and that he's standing right behind him…oh crap. Dude stop! Just get back when you can, because if they find out…. yeah, but…. no I'll tell them…okay bye. He gave me a spell that they put together, he thought if the power of three said it, that it might be strong enough to send you guys to them."

The girls all just stared at Wyatt with shock, confusion and happiness all in one.

* * *

"You clever little witch, I knew you would come up with something?" the hooded figure laughed at Chris. Chris just gave him a cold stare as the demon talked to him; he had both arms protectively in front of Eric and Laura. "Well too bad you won't be able to stop me now, because they won't be able to sense you if you're dead."

"You're the only one that's going to die." Chris said as he smiled at the demon.

"Oh is that so, well we'll have to see about that, no won't we." With a wave of his hand he removed the charm on the cage and opened it, at the same time he did, he was sent flying into the wall.

"See I told you." Chris smiled and broke his way out of the cage, with Eric and Laura behind him. They stood hand in hand as a swirl of white lights appeared. In front of the stood the Charmed Ones and Billie. "MOM!" the kids cried in unison as they ran and hugged their mothers.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!" the demons voice echoed off the walls.

"Yeah, well sorry to burst your bubble." Piper said as she threw her hands up and blew the demon back. "Uh, I was afraid that was going to happen. Any ideas?" she said as she looked at her sisters.

"Yeah a spell." Phoebe said as she grabbed Piper and Paige's hands, "okay on the count of three. One…two…three." They all began to chant,

"_Demons face who isn't revealed,_

_Leave us now and be unsealed._

_As we chant these words of hate,_

_You will now obliterate."_

The demons hood fell from his face as he began to cry out in pain. "NO! I COULD HAVE HELPED YOU! Don't you see now she's going to kill you all!" and with that he blew up, sending the kids and girls to fall backwards.

"Whoa!" Chris and Eric said as they looked at the scorch mark left from the explosion.

* * *

The next day, the sisters and Billie all sat around the dining room table. They had just finished breakfast and were sitting and drinking tea.

"So what does this mean?" Paige Mathews said as she placed her head in her hands.

"I don't know, and I really don't want to find out." Piper Halliwell said as she sipped her tea.

"Yeah well we need to figure something out, because whatever he was so afraid of is probably going to bite us in the ass if we don't figure out what the hell is going on." Paige said.

They all sat there pondering that thought. "Well all I know is whatever's coming, we can handle it, and we always have. So for now let's worry about the kids and try to have some resemblance of a normal life that we can okay." Phoebe looked at her sisters and prayed that would be able to get through this.

"One question though." Paige said as she looked at phoebe.

"What?" Phoebe answered as she looked at her sister with curiosity.

"What about that girl you saw in your vision?"

* * *

A woman in a dark green dress stood in the spot that Castile was killed. "So the Charmed Ones are what they seem to be, good because they're going to need all the power they have to fight me." She smiled to herself, but also felt remorse for Castile; she would have loved to have been the one that vanquished him instead of the charmed ones.

A group of demons shimmered in behind her; she turned to look at her first in command. "Have you received the package?"

"Yes your majesty, we have her right here." The demon said as he threw the girl down in front of the woman, she just smiled as she looked at the young girl.

"Excellent, now the fun can really begin." She grabbed the girl and shimmered away.


	4. Character Bios

Okay this is just a recap of my characters since I did such a big gap between the timeline. Please don't judge me for so many kids. I just thought that three just wasn't enough. Also I didn't mention the kids powers because I already have it posted in my profile along with the actors I picked to play them. Then again these characters will come in at random times as the story progresses, so that's why it's so long.

-CHARACTERS-

**Piper Halliwell-59-** Owner of the restaurant "Warrens" Played by **Holly Marie Combs**

**Phoebe Halliwell-56**- Author of three best sellers, and she has hung her advice giving days and passed it on to her daughter and niece. (Cassie and Melinda)Played by **Alyssa Milano**

**Paige Matthews-54-** Even though she's older she still finds time to help future White Lighters and witches, but has become a teacher at Magic school, like Phoebe once foresaw, teaching two classes, one for witches and the other for White Lighters in training, such as two of her children. Played by **Rose McGowan**

**Leo-58-** Of course as we saw in the show (R.I.P.) he is still headmaster of Magic school. Played by **Brian Krause**

**Coop-?-** Still a cupid and is training his daughter's to be cupids as well. Played by **Victor Webster**

**Henry Sr.-56-** Promoted to Chief two years ago, but still finds time to help parolees who haven't quite got sense in their heads yet. Played by **Ivan Sergei**

**Billie Jenkins-47-** Not long after the Ultimate Battle, the girls forgave her; of course it took Piper the longest cause she took it the hardest. She married a mortal named Ethan, who loves the idea of his wife and children being magical. She teaches at Magic school and helps the kids with their various demon problems. Played by **Kaley Cucco**

**Victor Bennett-** Sadly….oh who am I kidding the man's still kicking and pushing at 82. He's been retired for years now and now just finds time to hang out with his grandkids, even Billie's. Played by **James Read**

**Grams/Patty-** Visits when they can; Played by **Jennifer Rhodes** and **Finola Hughes**

**Darryl Morris-66-** Is Senior Chief at the station with Henry. He moved back to San Francisco when the girls were pregnant with their youngest children except Phoebe since she didn't have Brianna yet. Played by **Dorian Gregory**

**-Kids-**

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell-28-** Married to Symone expecting their first child, a girl in two months. He has inherited P3 alongside Chris. Of course being the eldest of the Halliwell children means helping the younger ones when they go off and fight demons. He has embraced his White Lighter side and has had many charges over the past six years. Played by **Wes Ramsey**

**Christopher Perry Halliwell-27-** He has met Bianca is this reality and they are happily engaged. Along with his brother, he runs P3. Though unlike his big brother, Chris prefers the witch side rather than the White Lighter, hmm sounds like someone we know? He is close to his brother even with receiving the memories of the other Chris on his 23rd birthday, but out of all his siblings, he's closest to Prue, they even have a magical bond. Played by **Drew Fuller**

**Prudence Melinda Halliwell-24-** Being the first girl of Piper and Leo, Prue has inherited her mother's eyes, but not hair. She is one of the few Halliwell's to get the beautifully long red hair, like Melinda's mother Charlotte, that the girls met in the past those many years ago. (Third season) not only does she get her surname from her late aunt, but she is more like her than you'd think. She is in her last year at Bay View University, studying photography, but like her mother her true passion is cooking. But unfortunately she is the only Halliwell without any powers, now don't hate me but I have a good reason for that. Oh one more thing she's kind of followed her Aunt Phoebe's footsteps and uh is dating a demon, his name is Adam Sanders. Played by **Kate Mara**

**Melinda Laura Halliwell-22-** Being the middle sister is never fun, believe me, especially when your sisters are at each other's throats. Melinda is the responsible sibling; she is in her second year at Bay View University studying psychology. She is like a mini version of Piper. She helps intern at the Bay View Mirror alongside her cousin Cassie, where they are helping her Aunt Phoebe with the advice column. She also helps her brothers from time to time with the club. She is dating Matt Jones. But all in all she is the heart of the family, she is the shoulder you can cry on and the mother figure you can talk to if you can't tell your actual mother. Played by **Bethany Joie Galeotti**

**Penelope Marie Halliwell-19-** She of course is named after Grams, who was thrilled when she found out. Penny is one of the many artistic children in this big family. She is in her first year at Bay View University and her last year at Magic school. She loves writing and painting. She is also athletic; she is the captain of her school's soccer team. She is very outgoing, huh the complete opposite of her mother. Played by **Kristin Kreuk **

**Cassandra Astrid Halliwell-25-** Being the eldest of Phoebe and Coop's daughters, Cassie has already graduated from college as a journalist. She is married to a mortal named Chad and they are expecting their first child…it's a girl. She has become the advice columnist at the Bay View Mirror, following in her mother's footsteps. She is bossy and loves to take charge. Played by **Jennifer Love Hewitt**

**Laura Helena Halliwell-23-** Laura like her youngest sister Brianna are the only two of Phoebe's kids to follow their father's footsteps by becoming a cupid. She loves being a witch, but finding true love for people makes her feel like she's doing good in this world. At first she didn't like the fact that demons were dropping in and out twenty-four seven, having a normal life was her goal. Maybe it has something to do with her getting kidnapped as a young age, but who knows. She is in her third year at Berkley. Played by **Tiffany Dupont**

**Patricia Ann Halliwell**-**20**- She is the third child of Phoebe and Coop, she is very energetic. She loves being a witch, just like Phoebe. She studies everything she possibly can to understand magic better. She is in her second year at Berkley and is studying Psychology. She just finished at Magic school and is working part time at her Aunt Piper's restaurant. Played by **Hilary Duff**

**Brianna Kira Halliwell-18-** She is Phoebe's baby. She is the shy one of the group. She is best friends with her cousin Penny. She loves love; of course what can you expect from a cupid right. She is currently being trained by her father to become the next generation of cupids along with her sister Laura. She is in her final year at Magic school, and plans on coming back to teach one day. She loves singing and dancing. Played by **Ashley Greene**

**Henry Eric Mitchell Jr.-21- **He and his sister Sam are the only two of Paige and Henry's kids to be blessed as half breeds. He is currently studying to become a cop like his father; he's even internships at the precinct. He's close to Wyatt and Evan and loves playing practical jokes on his sisters and cousins. Played by **Paul Wesley**

**Samantha Laura Mitchell-19- **Named after her grandfather Samuel; she is the oldest of the Mitchell twins. She is the overprotective older sister. Sam is currently studying as an art major and in her last year at Magic school. She is training alongside her brother to become a White Lighter by their mother and cousin Wyatt. She is currently dating Josh Hamilton Played by **Elena Satine**

**Grace Lee Mitchell-19-** She is the youngest of the Mitchell twins. Unlike her sister, she isn't so uptight. She is the carefree going sibling. She is currently studying as a music major and is in her last year at Magic school. She's in a band with her cousin Evan and her boyfriend Jacob. They've booked a couple of gigs at P3. She and her sister both work part time at Warren's, but unfortunately for her she hasn't inherited the White Lighter gene like her brother and sister. Played by **Elena Satine**

**Sarah Elizabeth Johnson-22-** She is the oldest of Billie's children. She is stubborn like her mother, she finds killing demons to be a sport. She and her brother Evan have competitions on who can kill as many demons as possible. She is in her second year at Berkley and doesn't quite know what her major is. Like her mother she has taken up learning from the Halliwell's, Wyatt and Paige teach her the basics and Phoebe helps her with martial arts. She is dating P3 bartender David Welch. Played by **Blake Lively**

**Eric Matthew Johnson-22-** Being the youngest of Billie's twins, Eric is the only one out of the children that doesn't like using his magic. He believes that a normal life is worth fighting for. He is in his third year at Bay View University studying to become a doctor. Played by **Eric Lively**

**Evan Joshua Johnson-21-** Evan is the third child of Billie, he and Jr. are best friends, they love pulling pranks on their families. He is training at the police academy with Junior. He loves killing demons and saving innocents. He currently holds the most kills between him and sister. Played by **Shawn Ashmore**

**Rachel Helen Johnson-19- **She is in her final year of Magic school. She is in her second year at Bay View University and she works part time at P3. She is very outgoing and is on the same soccer team that Penny is on. She is currently in New York visiting her grandparents. Played by **Kristen Bell**

**Other Characters: **

**Bianca Wilson-27-** Engaged to Chris. Her mother raised her until she was seventeen when she was killed by bounty hunters. Bianca then moved in with her father. She met Chris five years later at an open house for an apartment, soon after he received the other Chris's memories. They've made their relationships stronger since finding out that they were once together in a different timeline. She is played by **Marisol Nichols**.

**Powers:** Shimmering, Telekinesis, Energy Balls, and the ability to steal others powers.

**Symone Shirley Lewis-28-** Symone is Wyatt's wife. He first met her when he got his first charge. She was sent to help him since the case was so sensitive. (Her sister) She was born fourteen years before Wyatt until she was killed in a car crash, after that the Elders made her a White Lighter considering she's done good in her previous life. She is nine months pregnant and due any moment. She is played by **Keira Knightley**. **Powers:** Healing, Glamour, Sensing and Orbing

**Ethan Allen Johnson-50**- He is one of the few mortals that knows about the "family secret". He met Billie at P3 on the night of his little brother's bachelor party. From there they hit it off and ended up getting married and having four kids. He works as an architect. He is played by **Chris Evans**.

**Adam Joshua Sanders-26-** He is half witch/ half demon; his mother was a friend of the Halliwell's for a very long time, she fell in love with a man that she thought was human, but it turned out that he was a demon who left when she ended up pregnant, but came back when Adam was one to see if the boy had potential, from there she asked for the girls help to protect Adam from his father's influence. He was enrolled in Magic School when he was seven where he met Prue, from there they became friends, but Wyatt and Chris always had an eye on him. On his sixteenth birthday he found out that he had a little brother, Jacob from his father's side. He is played by **Michael Trevino**. **Powers:** Telekinesis, Conjuring, Deflection, Shimmering, Fireballs and Shape shifting

**Jacob Eli Matthison-22**- He is half White Lighter/ half demon. His mother was another one of the many women that fell for his father's charm. But when he found out that she was a White Lighter he tried having killed, but called it off when he found out that she was pregnant, he thought that it might be a good idea to have a half breed of a White Lighter to finally take claim to the underworld, figuring that he could send his son up to the Elders and wipe them out, but unfortunate for him, Adam killed him before he even got the chance. He is played by **Jake Abel**. **Powers:** Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Fireballs and Electrokinesis

**Danielle Marie Lewis-21**- She is Symone's little sister and Wyatt's first charge. When Wyatt turned twenty-one he got his first charge. All he knew was that she was a student as Bay View University. He enrolled in her classes and became friends with her, but the night of her twenty-first birthday, Danielle was attacked by demons. Wyatt got there as fast as he could, but when he got there it was too late. The demons had already got her. He blamed himself for months on end not wanting to talk to anybody. Danielle was given the opportunity to become a White Lighter and she accepted. She came to Wyatt's apartment one night and told him to buck up and stop being sorry for himself. That it wasn't his fault she was meant to die that night, and there's nothing he could've done to stop it. Soon after that he started dating her sister. She is played by **Nicole Tubiola**. **Powers:** Orbing, Healing, Sensing, and Glamour

**Matthew Eric Jones-25-** He is half witch/half white lighter. His parents were one of the many to follow after Piper and Leo and allowed to get married and have children. The Elders figured it was better that way rather than waiting for someone to die, they had future White Lighters being born. He has two younger sisters, Emily and Erica. He is dating Melinda. He is a part time bartender at P3 and a bus boy at Warren's. He is played by **James Lafferty**. **Powers:** Orbing, Healing, Sensing and Glamour

**Joshua Michael Hamilton-18-** He is a witch at Magic school, he has had a crush on Sam since they were thirteen, and finally got the nerve to ask her out when they were sixteen and they been dating since. He has a sister, who's been missing since she was seven, they could never figure out what happen to her or who would take her in the first place. He is played by **Dustin Milligan**. **Powers:** Pyrokinesis

**Chad Ramsey Larson-26- **He moved to San Francisco when he was twenty to Bay View University. He majored in journalism, when he met his future wife, Cassie. Chad of course is a mortal and just like her mother he fainted when he found out the truth, which was when Penny and Brianna accidently turned Chris into a pig. Cassie was about ready to kill them, but it gave her the courage she needed to tell him. At first he was a little freaked, but now's hes come to terms that there's magic in the world. He is played by **Freddie Prince Jr.**

**Emily Whitney Jones(Jacobs)-26-** Being one of the many half witch/ half white lighter since Wyatt's arrival, Emily has proven to be a very reliable ally to the Halliwell's. She is the younger sister of Matthew and is married to Michael Jacobs, who is the Halliwell's White Lighter. She is played by **Sophia Bush**. **Powers:** Orbing, Sensin, Glamour and Duplication.

**Erica Madison Jones-24- **She is the youngest of the Jones. Half witch/ Half White Lighter, she works for Henry Sr. as a secretary. Her and junior have been flirting for the past couple of months and he finally asked her out. They've been dating for three months now. She is played by **Hilarie Burton**. **Powers:** Orbing, Sensing, Glamour and Sonic Cry. (Black Canary cry basically.)

**Lois Charlotte Sanford-17-** She's a student at Magic school. She's friends with Brianna and the twins. Her parents were killed when she was ten by tracker demons, so Mrs. Donovan took her and her brother in and raised them. She is played by **Hayden Panittere**. **Powers:** Teleportation and Hyper Speed (like Paige's charge in Freaky Phoebe)

**Chloe Susan Ryan-19-** She is Half Witch/ Half Dark Lighter. She and her brother have had a rough life, since their mother was one of the few woman Dark Lighters. They were raised by their father, who lived down the street from the Manor. She is played by **Alexis Biedel**. **Powers:** Dark Orbing, Sensing, Astral Projection and Telekinesis.

**Alexander Daniel Sanford-20-** He is Lois's older brother and Patty's boyfriend. He is played by **Teddy Dunn**. **Powers:** Seismic Wave (Earthquakes) and Thought Projection

**David Arthur Welch-23-** He works at P3 as a bartender. He is dating Sarah Johnson. He is played by **Hayden Christensen**. **Powers:** X-Ray vision and Teleportation

**Corrie Andrea Richards-124(28)-** She is Billie's kids White Lighter. She was killed in 1907 by a demon that was infected people with different diseases. She is played by Erica **Durance**. **Powers:** Orbing, Healing, Sensing and Glamour

**Kyle Joseph Ryan-23-** He is half witch/half dark lighter. He is Chloe's older brother and he is dating Penny. He is played by **Tom Welling**. **Powers:** Dark Orbing, Sensing and Thought Projection

**Michael Lewis Jacobs-88(27)-** He is the White Lighter of the Halliwell's. He is married to Emily Jones. He is played by **Chad Michael Murray**. **Powers:** Orbing, Healing, Sensing and Glamour.

**Anne Marie Wilson-17-** She is Bianca's half sister from her father's side. She is a witch. She is played by **Demi Lovato**. **Powers:** Telekinesis and Energy Blasts

**Aaron Elijah Law-20-** He is in his last year at Magic School. He is dating Brianna and his parents are teachers at the school. He has a brother and sister. He is played by **Jonathan Bennett**. **Powers:** Invisibility and Deflection

**Jade-356-** She is the new bad guy. She is bent on destroying the Warren Line and rule the underworld. She has this weird obsession with Wyatt, and wants to turn him evil and have him rule at her side. She is played by **Megan Fox**. **Powers:** Shimmering, Fireballs, Telepathy and Shape Shifting


	5. Fifteen Years Later

Chapter Four: Fifteen Years Later

Prue Halliwell slammed the book in frustration, she had been up all night trying to study for her English exams that she had coming up in two days. She had been cooped in her room for three weeks studying for all of her finals. She couldn't absorb any more information, or else she might explode; stretching her arms over her head she stood up and headed for her bedroom door. As she crossed the hall to the bathroom she heard an explosion coming from the attic. She ran up the stairs and saw her youngest sister Penny lying on the floor, while her brother Chris was laughing at her. He stopped when he saw Prue standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips glaring at him. "What?" He said with a chuckle.

"Oh I'm fine, don't worry about me." Penny said as she stood from off the floor and brushed the dirt off of her pants. Prue walked over to her little sister, who had begun to bottle a potion.

"So what are preparing today, a potion to scold flesh? Prue said playfully as she bumped her sister's hip. Penny just smiled and gave the bottle to Chris.

"No, I'm making an exploding potion for my Potion Making final. Aunt Paige says the best way for a potion to work is if you actually fall back when it explodes in your face."

"Oh." Prue said as she shrugged her shoulders, she looked at Chris then back to her sister. "So what's Mr. Congeniality doing here?" She said as she pointed towards her brother.

"Supervising if you must know, don't you have finals study for?" Chris said as his face became serious.

Prue shrugged him off, "Yeah well I could use a break, being in the same room for three weeks can make a girl go crazy." Penny snorted as she threw a piece of hemlock root in the cauldron. "Okay well I'm starving so see you two later." She kissed her sister's forehead and hit her brother in the arm. "Be careful, you wouldn't want to go flying out of the window now." She shook her head as she left the attic. When she got to the kitchen she saw her other brother Wyatt and sister, Melinda standing over the stove staring at the pot of spaghetti sauce. "What are you guys doing?" Both their heads shot up as they heard their sister Prue speak, who sat on one of the stools at the island.

"Moms making spaghetti; we were just waiting for it to get done." Wyatt said as he walked around the island and sat next to Prue.

"Oh, for a minute there I thought Mel was cooking again." Wyatt snorted as Melinda gave Prue a deadly glare.

"If you must know my cooking is not that bad, in fact Matt said the lasagna I made the other night was better than his moms."

"Wait wasn't he complaining about a stomach ache the same night?" Prue said as she and Wyatt burst out into laughter; Melinda walked out of the kitchen. "Hey Mel come on I was just kidding." Prue tried to say between laughs. She followed Melinda out of the kitchen, but before she could get to her a demon shimmered in. His back was towards Prue as he materialized a fireball in his hand, he was aiming at Melinda. "Hey!" Prue cried as she planted a nice round house kick knocking the demon to the floor. The demon screamed when his fireball hit him in the chest making a small explosion sending Prue flying into the wall.

"Prue! Oh my god, are you okay?" Melinda said as she ran over to her sister's side.

"Yeah, just some bumps and bruises that I won't even feel until tomorrow."

"You sure, I could have Wyatt…" Prue held her hand up, cutting Melinda off.

"I'm fine, now can we just talk about something else please." Prue said as she started to walk towards the kitchen, but stopped when she saw three demons shimmer in. "Hey Mel I got a new topic, it's called run!"

* * *

Evan and Junior both were sitting on the couch playing a video game when four demons shimmered in. they all threw fireballs at the boys, but the fireballs missed them and hit the TV instead. "Damn it!" Evan cursed under his breath; he got to his feet and threw his hands out and froze two of the demons. Junior waved his hand and sent the two flying into each other, causing ice chunks to fly across the apartment.

The other demons began to throw fireballs at them, when they were sent hurtling into the dining room table. The boys turned and saw Grace with her hand in the air. "You guys alright?" she asked as she looked at the demons who begun to wake.

"Yeah nice toss by the way" Junior said as he grabbed a fireplace poker and walked towards the demons. He stabbed one of them in the chest and turned to kill the other, but the demon shimmered out before he could. "Damn, I hate it when they do that."

"Well at least we killed some." Evan said. He sat back on the couch and let out a groan, "Hey do you think we could do a spell to fix the TV?" Junior just glared at him while Grace rolled her eyes. "What it was just a thought?"

"Well we have more concerning issues, like why demons just randomly attacked."

"Hello are you new, that's what they do, randomly attack."

"Yeah well I think something is going on, and I'm going to find out, but I need you to take Grace to Magic school so I have one less thing to worry about."

"Henry I'm not twelve okay I can take care of myself, it was just a couple of demons."

Junior turned and looked at his sister, "Yeah well I still think of you as my baby sister okay, and anyways I need you two to go to Magic school so we can figure out why the demons attacked in the first place."

Grace was about to retort a snotty remark when the demon from earlier shimmered in from behind her and grabbed her. Before the boys knew what was happening the demon shimmered out taking Grace with him. "Grace!" Both Junior and Evan cried.

* * *

"Hold still." Laura Halliwell said as she sewed the hem of her sister's dress.

"Well you would be fidgeting if you were pregnant and had to pee Niagara Falls." Cassie Halliwell said as she bounced up and down. Laura gave a sigh and cut the thread.

"There you are free to release." She said as Cassie ran by her but before she closed the door, she stuck her tongue out at Laura who rolled her eyes. "Be careful with the dress, don't get anything on it." She put her sewing case back in the closet when her cell phone went off. She grabbed the phone and pressed 'TALK'. "Hello?"

"Laura its Sam, I was wondering if you could help me with my dress?" her little cousin's voice asked from the other end.

"Sure, but can it wait until I'm done with Cassie's, she may be my sister but that doesn't mean I have to tolerate her for much longer."

"I heard that!" Cassie yelled through the bathroom door.

"She's being grouchy again?"

"Worse she had to pee for the millionth time while I was trying to fix her hem." She heard her cousin giggle.

"Okay well just call when you're ready for me, and I promise to go to the bathroom before I come over."

"Ha ha. Okay talk to you later sweetie, love you."

"Love you too." She heard the line go dead and sighed, "You about done in there?"

Cassie slowly opened the door. She walked out and looked at her little sister. She began to take deep breaths. "I think my water broke."

"Oh my god, um okay just sit down I'll call Chad." Laura flipped her phone open and dialed her brother in laws number. After a few rings Chad answered, "Hey Laura what's up?"

"Cassie's water broke. I need you to meet us at Memorial." She flipped the phone shut and helped Cassie to her feet. "Okay sweetie I think it might be better if we teleported." She and Cassie hearted out of the apartment. When they reappeared they were standing in a cave with really bad lighting. "What the hell? How did we get down here?"

Instead of answering Cassie let out a blood curling scream and began to fall to the ground, Laura quickly grabbed a hold of her sister and laid her on the ground. She took her jacket off and laid it under Cassie's head. "What are you doing?" Cassie asked as she began to breathe in and out like she was taught in lamas.

"I'm going to have to deliver the baby here since I can't teleport us to the hospital."

"WHAT!" Cassie cried.

* * *

Prue and Melinda ran into the attic where they saw Chris lying on the floor unconscious. "What happened?" Prue asked as she ran to her brother's side.

"Demons, they came out of nowhere. It's a good thing we had potions." Penny said as she cradled her brother's head in her lap.

"Is he okay?" Melinda asked.

"I don't know, I was about to call for Wyatt before you came running in."

"Well I'm here now so move." All of their heads shot up when they heard Wyatt speak. He knelt next to Chris and held his hand over his body, but nothing happened.

"What's wrong, why isn't it working?" Penny asked.

"I don't know, but I can't heal him. He has to wake up on his own."

"Well this is perfect timing for a beauty nap." Prue said as she threw her hands up in frustration.

"Prue. Not now." Wyatt said.

"Fine, but we need to place crystals around the house before we get more visitors."

"Too late" Melinda said pointing towards three demons standing by the doorway.

"Great." Prue muttered. "Uh hey guys this isn't really a good time, but it you come back later we might have snacks."

"Give us the girl." One of the demons said.

"Uh hello, there's like three of us." Prue retorted.

"The eldest" The blonde demon said as he formed a fireball in his hand. "Or else we kill you all."

Prue turned towards her sister, "Mel quick question. Why am I always the one with the cocky mouth?"

"Time to go" Wyatt said as he stood and faced the demons. He threw his hands out and sent the demons flying into the wall. "Melinda take Chris and Prue to Magic school."

"Oh no I'm not going anywhere I can fight Wyatt." Prue said as she stood next to him.

"You have no powers and besides it's you they want so you're going. End of story." Prue was about to respond when she was hit from the side with an energy ball and sent flying into the table of potions.

"Dammit, Melinda" Wyatt cried.

Melinda ran to Prue's side and helped her up, but Prue just shrugged her off. "Prue come on we have to go."

"No take Chris to Magic school, I'll be fine."

"But—."

"But nothing Mel, I'm still your big sister and it would be wise of you to listen to me and not him. Now go!" Melinda was about to protest, but instead she ran to the shelf that their mother kept stocked potions. She grabbed a couple of the grey one's and ran to Chris. She placed a hand on his shoulder and threw the potion at her feet. Smoke surrounded them and they were gone. Prue grabbed a potion vial lying next to her and threw it at one of the demons. As she was about to throw another one, a fireball came flying towards her, but this time she ducked in time. She got back up and killed the last two demons with her remaining potion vials.

"Prue I told you to leave, why the hell don't you ever listen to me." Wyatt said as he sent his demon flying into Aunt Pearl's couch.

"What and miss out on this, I don't think so." She said as she planted a round house kick on the demon Wyatt threw. "Besides, I can take care of myself. I don't need a constant bodyguard."

"Yeah well mom's gonna kill me if anything happens to you. Duck!" he cried an energy ball was flying towards her. Wyatt's shield came up causing the energy ball to fly back at the demon. He screamed as he burst into flames. Wyatt turned to Prue and held his hand out. She rolled her eyes and took it. "See what I mean about dangerous."

"Hey I don't wanna hear it. I vanquished three demons without any active powers thank you." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"You know being cocky isn't going to help your situation." Prue just grinned, but it faded as she began to look around the attic. "So what do you say we place some crystals now?"

"Sure, but Wyatt we've got a problem."

"What?"

"Penny's gone."

* * *

The woman stood in front of the two unconscious bodies; she smiled to herself as she thought it would be like to have all the power, enough to destroy the whole Warren line and to become ruler of the underworld once again. "Alistair, bring me the girl." She said in a low hiss.

"Yes my queen." The demon said as he shimmered out, a second later he came back with a brunette girl struggling to get free.

"Ah Morgan, how are you feeling today?"

"Fine your majesty." The young girl replied she looked at the floor.

"Why do you look down, I'm not going to hurt you, but I do think that you are ready." The woman then turned towards her alter and grabbed a potion vial. She walked over to the girl and lifted her chin with a finger. "It's time that you become more powerful than either of us could have imagined." She looked at Alistair and nodded. He grabbed the girl and led them out of the room. "Oh and Alistair, make sure no one goes near her this time."

"Yes ma'am." The two left the room leaving the woman alone, she walked over to her alter and began adding ingredients to the cauldron when two demons came running into the room. "This had better be good or else I'm going to make you pay, slowly." She said without looking at them.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but it's the witches they're here and the eldest is about to have the baby."

The woman smiled as she turned towards the two. "Excellent, now go, bring me back the child and the other, the mother can die for all I care." The demons nodded and shimmered away, "It's finally falling into place." She laughed as she stirred the potion.


	6. Who's Destiny?

Chapter Five: Who's Destiny?

"Okay honey just calm down, I'm going to need you to push okay." Laura Halliwell said as she held her sister's legs open. She could see the baby's head as it crowned. Cassie had been screaming none stop since they were stuck in the underworld. "Okay, that's it just a couple more." Cassie let out a piercing scream and began to pant.

"Laura I can't do this." She said as she began to cry. "I can't have this baby in the underworld."

"Honey you have to, I'm sorry but if you don't you could lose the baby. Besides I will not let anything happen to you or this baby." Cassie couldn't help but smile. "Alright one more push, a big one." Cassie pushed as hard as she could and a second later she could hear a baby's cry. Laura began laughing as she wrapped the baby up with her shirt. "It's a girl." She said as she handed the baby to Cassie.

As soon as Laura stood up she was hit from behind and sent flying into a wall. "Laura!" Cassie yelled as she looked at her sister. She was too weak to stand, but had enough strength to send the demon into a group of demons that were coming from an opening. She teleported over to where Laura was lying and shook her, "Come on wake up." Cassie said as she shook her sister.

Laura began to move and slowly regained consciousness. "What happened?" she asked as she sat up and leaned against the cave wall.

"Demons, they finally found us."

"Probably from all you're screaming." Cassie just glared at her sister and helped her to her feet.

"Okay we need to find a way out of here and fast."

"Well I could try teleporting again, but we might just bounce off."

"Well it's all we got, let's go" Laura placed a hand on Cassie's shoulder as held tightly onto her baby.

"Get them!" Both heads shot up when they saw the group of demons running towards them.

"Great more freaks in leather." Laura mumbled, but before the demons could reach them, she teleported. When they reappeared they were standing in another cave, this one with better light. "Oh come on, why can't we ever land somewhere nice."

"Well this was easier than I thought." Laura and Cassie turned around and saw a woman in a green velvet dress standing with three demons. "Alistair, call off the search party. Our guests have arrived." Cassie and Laura glanced at each other.

* * *

"What! Well where is she?" Piper Halliwell cried as she paced the attic for the millionth time.

"You creating a hole in the floor is not going to help get her back." Prue said as she looked up from the Book of Shadows. Piper glared at her, "Sorry, I'm just as worried as you are. I mean one minute she's here, then the next she was gone. They might have grabbed her when Melinda ran to help me, but wouldn't we have seen or heard anything?" she said as she looked at her brother, who was staring out the window. "Hello earth to Wyatt."

"Oh yeah sorry, I don't know how it happened, but we need to find her before anything bad happens." He walked over to Prue and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know you should probably let us work on this, you've been looking through the book for hours now."

"Are you kidding, I'm not going anywhere, besides it's not like your making any progress by staring out of the window."

Before Wyatt could even respond, Piper spoke. "Enough don't make me put you two in separate rooms. Wyatt why don't you orb to the school and see if Melinda and Chris need help and you missy need a break."

"But—"They both said in unison.

"Ah, I don't want to hear it, now move over." She said as she pushed Prue aside and began flipping through the book. Prue walked over to the couch and plopped down with her arms crossed. Piper rolled her eyes and looked at her son, "Well what are you waiting for?" He threw up his hands in surrender and orbed away.

"Why do you guys always do this?" Prue said, breaking the silence.

"Do what?'

"Baby me. Act as if I can't help."

"Now that's ridiculous Prue, we let you help."

"No you don't, the only time I really ever get to help is if you guys don't know about it. I'm not fragile you know."

"No one said you were, so can I get back to work so I can find my daughter."

"Yeah sure go ahead; just don't expect me to help since I'm so fragile." Prue turned on her heels and left before her mother could say anything. Piper watched her daughter walk away and sighed.

* * *

"Anything?" Chris Halliwell said as he paced the room.

"No, and can you stop please, all of your hostility is giving me a headache." His sister Melinda said as she held her head in her hands.

"Sorry, it's just if I wasn't knocked out none of this would have happened."

"Excuse me? You think just because you weren't up that any of us tried. Hell if it wasn't for me, you would probably be dead."

"Mel I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course you did Chris, because you're the all-knowing Halliwell, the one with all the answers. So tell me Obi-Wan Kenobi, what would you have done differently if you weren't taking a beauty nap?" Melinda said as she glared at her brother.

"Mel what's wrong with you?"

She sighed, "I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from." Just as she was about to say something else, Prue stormed in the room. "Prue how did you get here?"

"I flew."

"Prudence, you don't need to lash out at Melinda like that." Chris said as he glared at his sister.

"Chris zip it, this is no time for any lectures okay, oh and by the way my name isn't _Prudence_, its Prue." She walked over to Melinda and sat next to her.

Melinda placed a hand on her shoulder. "Honey what's wrong?"

"Everything. All of you." Melinda looked taken aback, pain flashed across her face as she turned away from Prue and went back to scrying. "Ugh not you too."

"Well what do you expect Prue, you just accused her of being the source of your problems." Chris said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Actually Obi-Wan Kenobi, I said _all of you_, not just Mel."

"Wait did you just call me—." But before he could finish Melinda screamed and fell to the floor holding her head. "MEL!" Both Prue and Chris said as they ran to her side. "Melinda, Melinda!" Prue shook her sister as she held her in her lap. She looked up at Chris with a pleading look.

"WYATT! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Chris yelled at the ceiling.

"I thought he was here already?" Prue said as she placed that back of her hand on Melinda's forehead.

"He was, but he went to check with the Elders on something. WYATT!" A swirl of blue and white lights appeared next to Chris.

"You know that gives me a headache when you scream like that." He looked at Chris and then Prue. "What the hell happened?" He said as he bent next to Melinda and placed his hands over her body. It took a second, but then the light emerged from his hand. Melinda slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"What happened?" she asked as she tried to sit up, but Prue was squishing her. "Prue…can't …breathe."

"Sorry."

"Cassie."

"What?"

"Something's wrong. I think she trying to tell me, or at least anyone with empathy. We need to find Aunt Phoebe." Prue looked at Wyatt, who nodded and orbed away. "It's a girl by the way." Chris and Prue looked at Melinda with a puzzling look.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening!" Samantha Mitchell said as she paced the attic. "How did they even get her and why can't I communicate?" She said as she sat down next to her cousin Eric.

"Hey chill Sam, it's not like we aren't looking for her." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She only just glared at him.

"Okay, tell me exactly what happened." Piper Halliwell said as she walked in the attic with Junior on her heels.

"Well Eric and I were playing a video game then all of a sudden a group of demons pop out of nowhere and start throwing fireballs and the sort. Eric managed to freeze two of them and I killed one with a fire poker."

"A fire poker?" Sam said as she looked at her brother, but stopped when her aunt gave her a look. Piper rolled her eyes, "Continue."

"Like I was saying we killed most of them, but when I was about to kill the last one he shimmered out. We were about to go to Magic School when the demon from earlier popped back in and grabbed Grace from behind. It all happen so fast that we didn't have time to react. I mean if only I had been paying more attention rather than trying to argue with her we might not be in this mess."

"Henry you can't blame yourself okay, what's done is done, all we need to do now is focus on getting them back." Piper said as she placed a hand on her nephew's arm. "Have you told your mother yet?"

"Yeah she and Aunt Billie are at the house making potions and writing spells, but I think she said they were coming here afterwards."

"Okay well why don't you and Evan go to the school and help Chris and Melinda, and tell Wyatt to come back I need to speak with him." Henry nodded and held his hand out to Evan, but before they could orb away a swirl of blue lights appeared in front of them. "What's wrong?" Piper said as she looked at her son and daughter.

"Cassie and Laura have been kidnapped."

"WHAT!" Piper and Junior said in unison. "When?" Piper asked.

"About two hours ago, Chad called Patty freaking out saying that Cassie was in labor and then ten minutes he called back saying that they weren't at Memorial. And Mel had this weird empathy connection to Cassie and she said that wherever they're at it's not good." Wyatt said as he began to pace back and forth.

"Stop you're going to give me a headache again." Prue quipped as she walked over to the couch and plopped down next to her cousin. She placed her head in her hands and sighed. "What the hell is going on, why is everyone we care about being kidnapped?"

"Who you telling I thought at least this stupid twin bond would let me know if something was up, but apparently nothing's going off.", Sam said.

"Wait what?" Prue asked.

"Oh you didn't hear, Grace got kidnapped too, dumb and dumber were just on their way to Magic School to inform you guys?"

"Sam…" Henry warned.

"Sorry okay but this is getting a little too weird for me and it's started to piss me off, my baby sister was taken by a demon okay so excuse me if I can't be a little cynical." With that she stood and orbed away.

"SAM!" Henry cried as he stared at the ceiling. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I'm going to find her, can you bring Eric to the school?" he said as he looked at Wyatt, who just nodded and watched as his little cousin orbed after his sister.

"Okay what the hell was that?" Prue said as she got up and walked over to her mother.

"Apparently Sam's breaking point" Eric murmured.

"Enough! We all need to just get our emotions in check, freaking out and having nervous breakdowns is not going to get them back so, you two Magic School." Piper said pointing to Wyatt and Eric. "And you with me." Wyatt gave Prue a sympathetic look and grabbed Eric's arm, but before Prue could say anything they were gone.

"Great." Prue mumbled.

* * *

"So the famous children of the Charmed Ones, well I thought you would at least put up a fight, but I shouldn't have gotten my hope up." The woman said as she gave the girl's a grin.

"What the hell did you do with my baby?" Cassie said as she struggled against the chains that were holding her back.

"She's in good hands for now, so don't worry yourself my dear." The woman said as she gently brushed Cassie's cheek. Cassie pulled her head away from the woman's touch and spat at her feet. "My, my I thought that your mother would have thought you better manners than that, oh well." She slapped Cassie across the face causing her lip to bleed.

"Back up bitch" Laura said from across the room. The woman turned towards her and smiled.

"Well looks who's joined us, did you have a nice nap?"

"Listen lady you lay one more finger on my sister again and you're going to have me to deal with, got it?" Laura said as she smiled coldly at the woman.

"You have spirit that I'll admit, but what makes you think you're going to escape let alone live for much longer."

"Well the fact that my family is going to find us and kick your sorry ass." Laura spat.

"We'll see about that, but for now I think we should get started." Jade walked over to Laura and placed her hand on her head. Laura began to scream as pain seered through her body. "Stop!" Cassie screamed as she began pulling on her restraints. "Be patient Cassandra I'll be with you in a minute." Jade smiled as Laura's screams continued to echo throughout the cavern.


	7. Whose Bright Idea Was That?

Chapter Six: Whose Bright Idea Was That?

"So here's the plan, Wyatt, Chris and Billie are going to the underworld to track for them. Patty, Phoebe and Melinda you three are on spells, Eric and Evan you two are going to stay here and help them. Brianna and Junior you're with me, and Prue."

"Let me guess, stay here." Prue said as she folded her arms.

Piper just glared at her daughter, "No what I was going to say was start making potions with Sam, you two are the best with potions since Sarah is at work and Laura's otherwise occupied at the moment. So let's get to it people."

"What about me?" Piper turned on her heels and smiled at her baby sister. "Well I was thinking that you could stay here you know in case we need a healer, that and I need you to check with the Elders on something." Paige nodded.

"Uh mom can I talk to you for a minute?" Chris said as he pulled his mother towards the corner of the room.

"What's up peanut?" Chris rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Well I was thinking what if this was a trap, I mean what if whoever has got them was planning this all along."

"Well sweetie it probably is, I mean it is any other time so I don't see why this time would be any different, but that doesn't mean we don't give up we just think smartly about how we approach the situation, which is why when you're down there I want you three to stick together, no separating for any reason you got it."

"Yeah don't worry so much mom, we'll find them."

"Sorry but worrying is what I do best, that and pacing." Chris shook his head as he walked over to his brother and aunt. Piper looked at both her boys who nodded then grabbed Billie's hands and orbed away.

* * *

"Well this definitely isn't Kansas." Penny Halliwell said as she stood and looked around the dingy dank room. She walked across the room where she saw demons standing outside the door. "Well that's comforting."

"What the village people?" Penny jumped at the sound of the voice. She spun around and came face to face with Grace. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Penny walked towards her cousin and gave her a big hug.

"What the hell are you doing here? Do they know where we are?"

"No sadly I was taken by one of those morons like you were. So where do you think we are?"

"Disneyland?"

"Cute, no but really, what part of the underworld, I mean by the symbols on the wall I would say lower level south side." Penny walked back to the door and looked at the symbols on the wall.

"Lower Level, but it's the west not south."

"How do you know that?"

"Kyle, he took me showed me a blueprint he created when we were tracking that Kroogan demon a couple weeks ago. Huh I think I could pull it up if only I could get some light in here."

"Maybe I can help with that." Grace raised her hand towards the torch on the wall. A blue light shot from her hand hit the torch causing the flame to rise and fall.

"Thanks cuz, now let's make sure that this is the right place." Penny closed her eyes and brought the map in her mind, she pictured it just as if it was still sitting in front of her. She heard Grace give a low whistle, Penny shot her eyes opened and smiled. "It worked, okay now let's see, this is where we are."

"Really I thought there would be a "YOU ARE HERE" with a red arrow pointing at the spot."

"Grace."

"Yeah?"

"Zip it." Grace shut her mouth and began fiddling with her hands as Penny studied the map. That's when she noticed three white dots appear and then vanished in the North side. "Hey Grace did you see that?'

"What?"

"I could have sworn I saw three white dots blink in and out."

"Hey maybe it's warlocks."

"No they're yellow."

"Huh?"

"We color coded the demons so that we knew what we were up against when we were down here, red obviously demons, yellow warlocks, blue dark lighters, green creatures, black grimlocks and white, well actually we never had any white's on the map."

"Maybe it's good beings, I mean it would explain why there are never any on here, you know because not too many good guys hang out in the underworld unless it was us trying to vanquish or rescue each other." Grace stopped talking when she heard voices coming from outside the door. "Uh Penny you might want to drop the map, I mean unless you want all of those red dots coming in here." Grace said as she pointed towards the door. Penny waved her hand over the map and watched as it disappeared.

"I think they're up?" Both of the girl's heads turned towards the door as they heard the door being unlocked.

"What now?" Penny asked as she started backing towards the wall. Grace followed her, but stood in front so that if the demons tried something she could throw her shield up.

"We'll see." The door opened and a tall dark haired man walked in. Grace and Penny's faces went from fear to disbelief. Penny walked forward and looked closely at the man. "Hello ladies."

"No" Penny said as she shook her head.

* * *

"Over there!" Wyatt heard the demon yell as they ran past his hiding spot. He watched as they took the decoy, smiling to himself he turned and saw his brother and aunt both with their arms crossed staring at him in disbelief. "What you wanted a distraction."

"Yeah, well I told you we should have shielded our orbing so they couldn't detect us in the first place." Chris said.

"Oh come on that was the first demon chase we've had in months. You can't tell me that you don't miss the fight already."

"Well I certainly don't, so can we get back to finding your sister and cousins please." Billie said as she turned around and started walking out of the cave they were hiding in. The boys looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"After you." Wyatt said as he held his arm out towards his brother.

"No please go I insist." Chris said mimicking his brother.

"BOYS!" Billie yelled, the boys jumped a little and ran after her. "So where exactly are we, west or east?"

"Uh I think south actually."

"No were in north." Chris said as he examined the symbols on the wall.

"How do you know that?" Wyatt said.

"Well the demons that were chasing us were Krands which are the cousins of the Kroogan demon, who reside mainly in the west side of the lower levels."

"I swear sometimes it's freaky how well you know that book, and then again I'm not really surprised."

"Well it's good to stay informed, especially when you're constantly being hunted by demons."

"Okay Obi-Wan Kenobi. Where to then?"

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

"Don't know but I think you should give us an answer soon, because I think the cousins found us." Wyatt said as he pointed in front of them. The three of them started to run deeper into the caves as the demons chased them. Chris was the first one to realize that they had come to a dead end. "Shit!" he said as he braced his self for a fight. "Okay anyone got any suggestions on where to go to next?" Wyatt said as he sent three demons flying into the wall behind them.

Chris looked around the room and saw a crack in one of the walls. He examined it closer and realized that it was a hidden passageway. "Hey Wy, you think you can cause a little earthquake."

"You're kidding right, dude do you not see where we are?"

"Yes, but do you not see our way out." Chris said as he nodded to the door. Wyatt grinned and placed a hand on the wall next to him. "Sorry to cut this reunion short boys but we got other appointments to make." Wyatt said as the ground beneath them began to shake causing rocks to fall from the ceiling, squishing half of the group that was standing there. Others began to flee once they realized what was happening. "Well that was a little less dramatic than I was suspecting."

"Let's go." Chris said as he pushed the door open and crept inside the passageway. Once they were all inside the door slammed shut.

"Well that wasn't creepy." Wyatt said as he ran his hand over the cold stone.

"Uh guys you might want to see this." Chris said as he stared at the massive room. Wyatt turned around and gave a low whistle. "Now what?"

"Don't know, but we got to keep moving, because I'm pretty sure that they aren't going to be the only road blocks we run into." Billie said as she stepped forward, but stopped when the floor underneath began to move. Before any of them knew what was going on, arrows started to fly pass their heads. "Hit the deck!" Billie said as she fell to the ground. Chris and Wyatt dove to the floor just as arrows were flying straight towards them.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Chris said as he deflected an arrow flying towards Billie.

"I don't know, it's looks like we may have landed in a cheesy Indiana Jones movie." Wyatt said.

"Amazing."

"What the arrows of doom flying at us."

"No that you know who Indiana Jones is."

"Seriously dude, I'm the cocky one, try to keep it straight will ya."

"Will you two shut and orb us out of here please." Billie yelled. Chris rolled his eyes and grabbed Billie's foot, "Come with me if you want to live." He said as he winked at Wyatt and orbed out.

"Nerd" Wyatt said rolling his eyes and orbing after them.

* * *

"How does it go Nadia?" The masked man said as he walked towards the young woman.

"Fine Mirax, how much longer is this going to take, I have places to be."

"Now, now you know my demands, never rush me, otherwise you can go somewhere else little girl."

"Fine, but I'm not the one that's rushing you, so enough with the threats and tell me how long it's going to take."

"Come back in an hour and the potion will be complete, now go before I send your worthless ass to the wastelands." Nadia rolled her eyes as she shimmered away.

* * *

"So what's the big emergency?" Prue Halliwell asked as she walked into the grand hall, "Whoa." She said as she ran into an ogre who was blocking her mother and cousins. "Uh excuse me Shrek." The ogre grunted as he stepped aside and let Prue pass by.

"Oh good you're here, Mel's found something, but we weren't quite sure what." Her mother said as she ushered Prue towards the cauldron. She peeked inside and saw an image of the underworld.

"What is it?"

"A viewing portal that allows the caster to see what they are looking for, but we don't know exactly where in the underworld this is."

"And you thought I would?"

"Well if anyone in this family has been to the underworld it's you, you practically lived down there in high school." Melinda said as she stared at the image.

"Nice, you wanna hang the noose too?"

"Girls enough!" Their mother said silencing them both, "Do you know the place or not?"

Prue sighed as she looked into the cauldron again, "It looks like the west side, third level by the markings."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, Adam took me there when we were tracking down those Dark Lighters a couple of months ago, but why isn't showing anything else but the paintings?"

"I don't, when I casted the spell I must have not specified enough to where the girls would be at." Melinda said as she rubbed her temples.

"Mel you alright?"

"Yeah it's just all of this hostility in the room, you know being an empath sucks sometimes."

"Well at least you have something to complain about." Prue said as she patted her sister's shoulder. "Question though, what's with the magical folk?"

"Oh that's Bernie; he's here to help us track the girls in the underworld." Her cousin Patty said as she walked into the room with some leprechauns in tow.

"And the little people."

"A little luck wouldn't help, besides I thought they could be a big help."

"How? You do know that with good luck comes bad luck too."

"Yes I know, but it's worth the risk, besides I don't hear anyone else complaining." Prue rolled her eyes as she sat next to Melinda and looked into the cauldron. "So when do we leave?"

""WE" don't you're staying here where no harm can come to you, and your aunts and I are going if THEY EVER GET BACK HERE!" Piper yelled that last part towards the ceiling. A few seconds later the room filled with blue and white orbs.

"Oh jeez lady calm yourself, tracking down hems bane isn't easy you know." Paige Matthews said as she handed the bag to her big sister. Piper grinned as she walked over to the other table where Junior and Evan where mixing various potions. "Here this should help you guys with the scolding potion."

"Well not that all of this isn't fun but we should get going, you know if we ever want to find our kids." Paige said as she grabbed Piper's arm and dragged her towards Phoebe.

"Okay well good luck." Patty said as she nodded towards the leprechaun. He lifted his hands revealing a golden nugget. "Slainte is tainte" Golden light covered the women. "So how do you feel?" Patty asked.

"Well I hope it doesn't bite us in the ass like last time." Piper said.

"Yeah well at least this time we know what we're getting into." Phoebe said as she hugged her daughter then grabbed her sister's hands. They disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights leaving the kids alone to wait for their return.


	8. Well That Went Well

Chapter Seven: Well That Went Well

"What the hell are you doing here Adam?" Penny Halliwell said as she raised her hands ready to attack.

"Well let's just say when opportunity presents itself you got to strike when the irons hot." The young man said as he walked towards the girls. "Now if you ladies don't mind following me we have an appointment to keep, after you." he said as he held his hand towards the door.

"You're stupid if you think we're following you to our deaths, I'm not going anywhere and neither is she."

"Now, now Penny we don't want to cause a scene now do we?"

"What is this all about, I thought you were on our side, does Prue even know that you're here working with them." Grace asked.

"No and she'll never find out since the two of you won't last for very much longer." He turned towards the two demons standing behind him and nodded towards the girls, as soon as they got near Penny she jumped in the air and kicked both of them in their heads sending them into the wall. "I guess it's the hard way then." Adam formed and fireball and threw it at Penny, but it bounced off of Grace's shield and sent flying back at him. Adam dove to the ground as the fireball hit a demon running into the room, he jumped to his feet and shimmered behind Grace hitting her in the back of her head. "Now will you come willingly or are we going to have to fight some more."

* * *

"So where exactly are we going?" Wyatt Halliwell asked as he knocked down another cob web.

"The south side of nowhere now shush before you lead more demons towards us again." His brother said as he looked around the room.

"Well at least were not in that weird chamber room, I mean how many pictures of death can you have."

"I think it was an alchemist's room, but I don't understand why we ended up in here."

"Well how bout you boys try sensing for the girls now since we're in the clear." Their aunt said.

Both boys closed their eyes and concentrated, it took a second for both of their eyes to shoot open, "Did you?"

"Yeah, and they're getting close." Chris said.

"What are you two talking about?", but before they could answer all of their heads turned towards the sound of screams coming from in front of them.

"They're here, let's go." Wyatt said as he ran towards the screams.

"Wait shouldn't we be running away from the screams not towards them." Billie said as she tried to keep up with the boys. As she turned the corner a demon was flown in front of feet, she quickly grabbed the athame in her boot and stabbed him. "What the hell is going on?"

"Good question?" she turned at the sound of the voice, "what are you guys doing here, are the kids alright?"

"Yeah, we just thought you could use a little help." Piper Halliwell said as she walked towards the younger woman.

"Well you got perfect timing, because I think we just attracted more demons." Wyatt said as he readied himself for a fight. Ten demons appeared around the room all with fireballs in their hands, "Okay now would be a good time to run."

"Wait, why are they just standing there?" Paige Matthews said.

"Because, they're waiting for my order" A woman said as she walked into view.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper asked.

"That's not important, what's important here is that I have trophies for my mistress and she'll be impressed, more so than Alastair." The girl sneered.

"Well hate to burst your bubble cupcake, but we can't stay." Piper said as she grabbed her sister's hand. The woman smirked and raised her hand throwing the Charmed Ones into the cavern walls, Phoebe and Paige tried to stand, but Piper wasn't moving.

"MOM!" Wyatt and Chris yelled as they ran to their mother's side. Wyatt held his hands over Piper still body, but nothing happened. "No, come on mom wake up." Wyatt said as he tried to heal her. Chris stood and charged at the woman causing both of them to crash to the ground. He began choking her while his aunts fought the demons running at him. "Chris STOP!" Phoebe said as she grabbed her nephew's arms trying effortlessly to pull him off the girl. "Come on Chris, you're going to kill her, or get yourself killed." Phoebe managed to pull him off of the girl, but as soon as they backed away a surge of energy came rushing into the room. Everyone was knocked to the ground except Wyatt who put up his force field to protect Piper.

The young woman's hand was still in the air as she fell to her knees. "Next time maybe." She whispered as she shimmered away.

"Who the hell was that?" Paige asked.

"I don't care, but I need your help." Wyatt said as he pulled Paige next to him .A couple seconds passed as they both continued to heal Piper. Her body jerked as she began to open her eyes. "Whoa easy there" Wyatt said as he helped his mother sit up.

"What happened?"

"Ah the million dollar question." Paige said as she shook her head.

* * *

"Anything?" Prue Halliwell asked as she paced back in forth.

"No and will you please stop pacing, you this family's downfall is too much worrying." Melinda said as she rubbed her temples.

"Sorry, your head still hurts?"

"Yes and no aspirin in the world is helping, I've down damn near three bottles already, but nada. I swear I'm going to bind my powers so I don't have to deal with the stress anymore, or at least join a mental institute."

"Well the asylum sounds way better, I hear you get free cable and junk food out of this world."

"Seriously" Melinda said as she glared at her sister.

"Sorry, just trying to help." Prue said raising her hands in defense.

"Yeah well I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I think we need to get back to work."

"Or maybe you should just go lay down sweetie." Prue said as she laid her hand on Melinda's shoulder.

Melinda shrugged Prue's hand off her shoulder as she stood up and walked over to the table where Junior was stirring a potion. "No Prue I need to keep helping, mom and the others are going to need all of us to help."

"Mel you need to rest, honey you're exhausted and that's not going to help anyone if you're going to collapse."

"No Prue, just leave me be okay."

"No, I'm not going to leave you be. What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing, now can you go find Eric and see if he's found the book on Kroogan demons."

"No, not until you tell me what's going on."

"Prue not now can you just do as I ask." Prue just stood there with her arms folding across her chest.

"No."

Melinda just sighed, "Fine you want to know what's going on, I'll tell you. It's my fault that she got taken in the first place."

"What are you talking about?"

"Penny the only reason why she got taken in the first place is because I wasn't paying attention, I was supposed to be watching her, I was supposed to take care of her and Chris, but I couldn't, I-I didn't even notice her run away from us."

"Melinda honey it's not your fault, a lot was happening that night, none of could have known that she would get taken, and if you want to blame anyone it should be me, they were there for me in the first place."

"But why do I feel like I've failed, like I was there and I could have stopped the demons from taking her in the first place."

"Well like you said you're an empath." Prue answered as she pointed towards to Junior who was cursing at the exploding potion. "Maybe you're feeling Junior's grief too, not just your owns, or mine or everyone else who was there and felt like they could have stopped the kidnapping, but honey beating yourself up is not the way to go about this, I mean sure it helps to keep you motivated, but it's not healthy. Now I want you to find a room and go lay down, I can take over for you and help spaz-o-mastic over there."

"But-."

"Ah go now!" Prue said as she pushed Melinda towards the double wooden doors. "We will call if we need you, now get." Melinda stuck her tongue out as she walked out of the room. Prue sighed and placed her head in her hand. "DAMMIT!" she jumped as she heard Junior scream. "What the hell is going on over there?" Prue asked as she walked towards him.

"Stupid tracking potion, but I can't seem to get it right, because the stupid thing keeps blowing up in my face."

"Let me." Prue bumped Junior with her hip and read the ingredients. "Dude you know that it only requires 1/4 of mustard seed, not 3/4."

"What, I could have sworn the book said 3/4."

"Sorry kid its only1/4. Now let's see what this does." Prue said as she threw the mustard seed and some toad stool into the cauldron. The liquid turned from black to a light green. "There, now it has to sit for at least ten minutes before you can use it."

"Wow, you know you're kind of amazing."

"Yeah I know." Prue grinned as she punched Junior in the arm. "So what exactly are you tracking?"

"Wyatt asked me to track them, you know in case we can find them if they get into too much trouble, but since our moms left I haven't been able to stay in contact with Wy."

"Wait how were keeping in touch with him in the first place, he's in the underworld he can't here you."

"Ah but that is where you are wrong young grasshopper, watch and learn from the master." Junior pulled a red crystal from his pocket and placed it on the table. "Marha Tavah Imagin Sur'Rah." He whispered into the crystal which started to glow a low pulse which grew until an image appeared above it like a projection.

"Where the hell did you get this?"

"Mom, she said that before Chris was born, some demons were having some type of reality show and this is how they were watching the school and the manor."

"Oh yeah, the Witch Wars, I remember Chris saying something about your mom stabbing Aunt Phoebe."

"Yeah she still get squeamish whenever she tells the story, anyways Wyatt found these when he was helping your dad with the big spring cleaning, I've been playing with these for a couple of weeks now and I think I figured out the basics."

"So how long before this thing finds them"

"It shouldn't be long now, ah there we go." The smoky image of the underworld appeared in front of them; Prue looked closer and saw Chris fighting a demon and Wyatt crouched on the ground healing someone. "Wyatt? Who is that he's trying to heal?"

"I can't tell, but where is everyone else, I only see Chris."

"Can they hear us?"

"They should be able; I mean the spell acts like a walkie talkie so they should hear us."

"CHRIS! WYATT! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" Prue screamed into the crystal, but no one seemed to hear her. "Well that didn't work, what else you got?" she said as she sat down.

* * *

"What happened?" Piper Halliwell asked as she was helped off of the ground.

"Ah the million dollar question" Paige said as she shook her head.

"You got hit bad and almost died; it took me and Paige to heal you." Wyatt answered.

"Well let's get out of here before more demons find us, hey where did the chick go?"

"She made a quick exit." Phoebe said as she placed a hand on Piper's shoulder.

"Wuss" Piper mumbled. She took her sisters hands, while Billie grabbed the boy's hands. "Okay let's go."

"Wait." Wyatt said. "Do you hear that?" Everyone listened but they began to shake their heads.

"Uh honey, are you sure you didn't hit your head." Piper asked her son as she placed the back of her hand on his forehead. Wyatt pushed his mom's hand away and rolled his eyes, "no I'm fine, I just thought I heard Prue."

"Prue? How she's at the school, or at least she better be, start sensing people." She said as she looked at her sister and sons.

"She's not down here, unless she's being blocked somehow." Paige Matthews said.

"Well then how the hell is Wyatt hearing her?"

"The crystal!" Wyatt said as he slapped his forehead. He began to check his pockets, but he didn't find anything. "Look for a red crystal." Everyone began searching the ground.

"Found it." Phoebe yelled as she walked into the center of the room. "Hey is that Junior?" she said squinting at the stone.

"Yeah he has the other crystal so that we could communicate, kind of like magical walkie talkies." Wyatt said. "Can I see that please?" holding his hand out, Phoebe handed him the crystal. He waved his hand over the crystal mumbling something then a foggy image appeared on the cavern wall. "Junior can you hear me?" Chris chuckled as he saw his sister fall off of the chair and spin around to see where the voice was coming from. "Hey sis down here." Wyatt said. Prue walked over to the table and looked into the crystal, a smile broke on her face, "Hey Einstein your walkie talkie's calling?" she yelled over her shoulder. Junior appeared in the image, "cool hey Wyatt what took so long?"

"The crystal fell from my pocket when we got ambushed, so what's up?"

"Well we got worried, you guys have been gone for four hours now, we were actually about to come-." He stopped when Prue hit him in his gut.

"What he means is that we were going to find the others and see if they could sense you or something."

"Prudence Melinda Halliwell, don't you dare think about coming down here, I swear missy you'll regret it." Piper said as she pointed a finger at her daughter's image.

"Geez woman calm down I'm not that suicidal, but did you guys find anything out?"

"No, but I think we're getting close to something." Chris said as he pulled Wyatt aside and started talking to him.

"Well we'll call you when we figure out whatever Chris and Wyatt are fighting over okay." Piper said as she picked the crystal up making the image disappear. "Hey chatty Kathy's you wanna tell the rest of the class what you found out."

Wyatt turned and folded his arms across his chest, "Yeah Chris tell them your brilliant plan."

"I think I have a way of finding the girls, but it involves me being kidnapped."

* * *

"Well you're a lot stronger than you look, I thought by now you would have passed out like your sister." The woman said as she slid her finger across the girl's cheek. "Well I guess I'll just have to keep going until we find your breaking point." She grabbed Laura by the hair and began to cut her face with a blade.

"My liege, sorry for the interruption, but I have news on the others." A demon said as he fell to his knees.

"This better be important or else your next, speak."

"The Charmed Ones and their offspring are down here. The girl and a hoard of her demons fought them, but they were all killed."

"The girl, what happened to the girl?"

"She escaped, she's being healed as we speak, but the others are getting close."

"Who else knows about this?"

"No one my liege, I came to you straight away."

"Good, rise minion." The demon stood and bowed his head. "Now no one must know this or else all hell will break loose on them, and I just can't have that, am I clear?" The demon nodded. "Excellent." She placed her hand on his chest and smiled. A fireball appeared in her hand and burned shot through the demon's chest. "Now where were we?"


End file.
